


After Practice

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 2 [4]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Square A2 : not so subtle pining"





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> "For winterstuck  
> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: None ? Pining (or more like thirsty) teenagers
> 
> It was written "pining" but it somehow turned into thirsting lol I hope it's still okay though :3"

“So, what are you doing after ?”  
  
Kimishita lifted his eyes to glare at his teammate who was leaning on his locker nonchalantly.  
  
“Practice.”  
  
He didn’t even bother masking the obvious tone of his voice. And he watched as Kiichi’s lips curled downwards in a frown.  
  
“What I meant was, _after practice_. Are you doing anything afterwards ?”  
  
Kimishita finished changing into his football uniform while thinking.  
  
“Well, my dad had to do the inventory so the store is closed today. I guess apart from doing homework I don’t have anything planned tonight.”  
  
And then, Kimishita waited. He took his time, adjusting around 10 times his jersey and changing his mind just as many times as to where was the rubber band of his shorts more comfortable to stay. He was starting to feel nervous while waiting for his teammate’s reaction. Suddenly, the metal of the locker resonated as Kiichi straightened and leaned towards him. Kimishita turned to stare into his eyes and he was so close he could have probably counted his eyelashes if he had wanted to.  
  
“So, in short you’re free, right ?”  
  
Kimishita shuddered at the deep and seductive, if slightly nervous, voice and he could practically hear his heart thumping loudly in his temples.  
  
“I guess I am, yes.”  
  
The door suddenly opened and Usui came inside the room, making a total of three steps before stopping on his tracks when his eyes fell on them.  
  
“Am I.. interrupting something ?”  
  
Kimishita hastily shoved Kiichi against the wall with such force that he winced when he heard the muffled sound it made and he mentally send an apology to him.  
  
“Not at all ! We were fighting, as usual you see. Nothing important.”  
  
Their vice-captain kept his eyes on them, and from the doubtful he gave them, he knew that he hadn’t been really convincing.  
  
“Well, I’ll be going then. Practice, you know.”  
  
And with that, he was out the door.

 

* * *

  
Practice had been unbearable. Usui had kept glancing at them with a knowing smile he wanted to rip off his face with his fists, and since Kiichi and him had been uncharacteristically silent, the others had been approaching them, trying to convince them to make up. In response, he had just glared threateningly at them. The worst had probably been that Kiichi hadn’t managed to make a simple, freaking pass. Kimishita couldn’t say that he wasn’t at fault. Every time he would look into his eyes, he would be reminded of the earlier scene and get fidgety, losing all of his concentration. Thankfully, he hadn’t been the only distracted one, though Kiichi had been on a whole other level. He had been running in random directions several times, and had ended up scoring a magnificent own goal. After he had processed what he had done, he had blushed severely and had excused himself to the bathroom in shame. Kimishita had tried really hard not to smile affectionately at the sight but he guessed that his face had still softened considerably because Usui had straight-out _whistled_.  
  
The worst was now behind them he thought as they’re being dismissed. He was heading towards the locker when he was held back by a grip on his arm.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Kimishita froze as he recognized the voice, and he let himself be pulled on the side.  
  
“I.. hum.. we didn’t get to finish our discussion, earlier.”  
  
He cleared his throat before answering but his voice still sounded a little broken.  
  
“I guess not.”  
  
They stayed like that, looking at each other for a few embarrassing moments, both of them waiting for the other to make the first move. Kimishita was starting to feel impatient and he was _this_ close to his breaking point when Kiichi suddenly spoke up.  
  
“So, if you’re free… do you maybe.. hum… want to… hang out ?”  
  
His throat felt so dry it was a wonder he could talk at all.  
  
“Hang out ? Yeah, hmm, sure… Sounds good. Hum, did you have something specific in mind ?”  
  
At that moment, their eyes locked and with the intensity Kiichi’s eyes held, Kimishita thought he was going to be pushed against the wall. He felt slightly disappointed when instead he started talking.  
  
“We could like get something to eat, to begin with. I guess you’re hungry right now.”  
  
He was.  
  
“And ?”  
  
Kimishita knew he was pushing it a bit, but he needed to know where they stood, to be sure that he was reading the signals correctly. After all, he had already went to eat with their other teammates after practice, there wasn’t necessarily anything more to that. Kiichi’s nervousness might have been entirely due to the fact that it was unusual for them to do anything more together beside arguing and fighting.  
  
The forward seemed taken aback by his question.  
  
“Well, we could… talk.”  
  
“ _Talk ?_ ”  
  
He didn’t mean to get angry. But really ? All the looks, seductive voice and secret invitations just to _talk_ to him ? In some part of his mind, he wondered if “talking” in Kiichi’s little brain was another way of saying “furiously make out”. He certainly hoped so.  
  
“Or not. It was just a suggestion, you know.”  
  
“Well, if you don’t want us to talk then, what do you want us to do ?”  
  
He really hoped that he would get the hint. He was practically offering himself on a silver plate right now. He sported some red on his cheeks that haven’t been there before and he was now more or less assured that he wasn’t imagining the whole thing. Unfortunately, it seemed that his teammate, however, was still at a loss.  
  
“Hmm… soccer ?”  
  
Had he been more desperate, he would have groaned in frustration. It was really strange how this guy was usually so shameless but right now, _when it mattered_ , he couldn’t seem to be as straight-forward. Kimishita just threw him an exasperate look and Kiichi grew more nervous.  
  
_We’re getting nowhere._  
  
Desperate times called for desperate measures. And after all, Kiichi had already made the first move, so he figured he could do the second.  
  
“You’re home alone for the time being, right ? Your sister is on a trip or something.”  
  
He nodded slowly in response.  
  
“Her university is on a break so she went to our grandparent’s, they own a hot spring inn.”  
  
“Well, I was thinking that we could spend some time at your house, then ? You could show me your room, I actually haven’t been there before, right ?”  
  
For good measure, he had kept staring intensely at him and had put his hand the other’s arm, moving it almost imperceptibly to caress the skin.  
  
Kiichi’s eyes finally widened in realization and they instantly darkened.  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
The sexy voice was back and it made him shiver. He pulled back his arm and started heading towards the changing room.  
  
“I’ll be looking forward to it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
